everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoseCupid/What does Annabelle Rose think of...
Hello everyone~ Kitten here, and I made this blog so you could see what my darling Annabelle Rose thinks of things! It would be totally fairest if you could submit your OCs to me so Annie can give her opinion on them! What does Annie think about being fairytale royalty? I've always loved being fairytale royalty, but I must admit sometimes it drives me a little crazy. But just because I'm fairytale royalty doesn't mean I'm better than those who aren't. I love using my role as royalty to announce new projects or other things that I hope will help make Ever After a better place! What does Annie think about Royals? Royals? Well, I used to think Royals were just students who came from royal heritage. But now that the whole Royal and Rebel drama has begun, I realized you don't have to be royalty to be a Royal. I mean, look at Faybelle Thorn! She's not royalty, but she is a Royal because she wants to fulfill her destiny as the next Dark Fairy, and she supports the Royal cause. To be honest, I don't think Royals and Rebels are too different from each other. They both believe doing one or the other is the best choice, and they support that cause. What does Annie think about Rebels? Rebels are wicked awesome! They stand up for what they believe in, and are willing to take a possible risk just to rewrite their destinies. Even though I'm a Royal, I think I support Rebels a tiny bit more. Even thinking about rewriting your destiny shows true courage. What does Annie think of true love? True love is just spellbinding! It truly is a fairy powerful I love it! I feel true love means that, it doesn't matter if your love is your destined love or not. If it's true love, it will always find a way. What does Annie think of dating outside your story? Dating outside your story is hexcellent, because you are following your true heart! It shows that you don't care if you have to follow your destiny or not. You just want to be yourself, and follow your own true heart's desire! What does Annie think of Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense? Poem is an amazing friend! Despite her cousin Common Sense's wishes, Poem follows her true heart. She is as sweet, kind, and as friendly as can be! I haven't really socialized with Common Sense much, but from what I've observed, she is the opposite of Poem. To be honest, I think Common Sense may be jealous of Poem because Poem follows her true heart because of true love, and Common Sense doesn't have anyone to consider hers. What does Annie think of Clover Spring? Clover is such a cute, happy, and cheery fairy! She always looks at the bright side of things, and I love it when people can truly see things like that. We both share a love of muse-ic, and true love too! I think Clover is truly a great friend. What does Annie think of Calli Latrans? Calli can sometimes come of as a bit conniving, tricky, and rude. She almost killed my boyfriend! That pushed aside, even though I don't socialize with her much, I think Calli truly has a big heart under that tough-coyote act of hers. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the real her better in any way. What does Annie think of Pioretta Paper? I think Pioretta truly has a big heart and is truly a sweet and kind fairytale. But unfortunately, that sweetness is hidden by shyness and quietness. But I think that on the inside, Pioretta is truly one of the kindest and most graceful dancers you will ever after meet! What does Annie think of Nicole Knightley? Well, I kind of feel a little bit weird around Nicole. I am truly not a fan of violence, thank you fairy much, but I still think Nicole and her wits are as sharp has Excalibur! She is quite clever too. And who can forget about how strong and courageous she is! But I haven't seen her in like, quite a long time! What does Annie think of Orhan Sessiz? Even though I don't talk to him fairy much, I think he's a good guy who has a thing for words. I think he's a cool guy who has lots of skill and embraces his stories and how good they truly are. However, I think because of his skill that people should not make fun of him. It's not just right! What does Annie think of Merma Golden? This spunky and sweet mermaid is truly a fairyteen whom I consider one of my BFFAs! Despite the fact that she holds quite a few secrets, Merma is a genuinely kind spirit who is a true friend. What does Annie think of Soren Trommler? I believe Soren is a nice guy with a great destiny. I'm actually kinda surprised he doesn't wish to fulfill it! But I understand everyone has their reasons - overall I think he's a cool guy who's super-nice and talented! Even though I doesn't totally know him a lot, we still sometimes interact because we are both in the Musically Ever Afters. What does Annie think of Apple White? I find Apple to be charming and friendly, despite the fact that Apple isn't always fairy nice to me. But I still think Apple is a smart, kind, and pretty girl who will make a great future queen and is a helpful, honest friend 'til the end! What does Annie think of Raven Queen? I totally adore Raven! Since Raven stood up for what she believes in and wasn't afraid to do so, I thinks very well of her. I believe Raven is a hat-tastic friend with a kind heart hidden under an "evil" look. Raven and I hang out often and are good friends. What does Annie think of Felix Oeillet? To be honest, I don't know Felix fairy well. But I think he is charming and friendly from the times that I do socialize with him. But I also think he could truly have some more friends. For all I know, I'll happily-ever be one to him! What does Annie think of Alcide Parfait? I don't know Alcide a lot, but we know each other from the Musically Ever Afters. From the times we've socialized, I have observed that Alcide is fairy helpful and a great friend! But then again, I think many fairytales are great friends. But I sense something special in Alcide that I don't in others. What does Annie think of Arion Neptune? He's... oh, how do I describe it... um, not exactly the most social fairyteen. He and I don't interact very much, and it seems like the poor guy needs some friends. If he wants one, I'll happily ever be one to him! What does Annie think of Karina Cedarcape? Karina and I don't socialize fairy much, and I can't tell why we don't. I would love to talk with her more and discover the true her under that "snow queen"-ish persona. I truly think she has a good heart under this act. What does Annie think of Venetia Soulsong? Venetia is quite nice hexually! I personally think she is a great friend. Although, she can be a bit sassy at times whenever I bring up romance... oh well! That set aside, I truly like Venetia and her personality! What do you think? If you want to submit anything for Annie to give her opinion on, let me know in the comments! This is just the beginning. Hexpect more to come! :D Category:Blog posts